A new companion
by tardisgirl14
Summary: Mia Mecatti was a normal 20 year old, until one day she was attacked by moving statues in the park and rescued by a man silly man with a bow-tie. she ran away with him. Not that she had much to run away from. Rated T for language and because I'm paranoid. Will be romance between Mia and another OC later. 11th doctor/OC's,
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi people! This is a romance, not between the 11****th**** doctor and the OC! But between another OC that will come in later. Rated T for language and kissing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own doctor who or any of the characters. I only own my OC Mia Meccati.**

Chapter one:

I sat on my bed hanging upside down. My long brown curly hair that usually reached my hips was tickling the floor.

"I need inspiration" I said to myself rolling off the bed. I grabbed my messenger bag that I never go anywhere without. I made sure my art supplies where in there, grabbed my keys and phone and stuffed them in there as well. I walked out of my new apartment in London. I'm an aspiring artist working at a café, I moved to London from America A few weeks ago. My life in America was boring. My parents died when I was 17 and I'm an only child so after they died I lived on my own, on my twentieth birthday I decided to up and move to London. So here I am.

I walked down the street looking for inspiration. After a while of walking I found a park. I scanned the area for something interesting to sketch. I spotted a blue box. The black and white lettering at the top indicated it was a police box. I sat at a bench near it and pulled out my sketchbook and colored pencils. I grabbed a blue pencil and sketch the unique box. When I was putting the finishing touches on it I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

The fountain to my left had a statue of a couple holding hands in the middle, right next to them was a statue of an angel with its hands covering its face, as if it was crying. It seemed so out of place. I turned to a new page in my sketch book and replaced the blue colored pencil with a grey one and began to sketch it also. I looked up after a minute and it looked as if had moved. I shook my head slightly. I must have imagined it. I returned my pencil to my paper working on the details of the folds of her dress. I looked back up and the statue was now standing out of the fountain and had a hand extended toward me. I threw my sketch book and pencils in my bag and stood up. It moved. The. Statue. Moved. I walked towards it slowly.

"What are you" I said softly, just above a whisper. I blinked and it was a foot closer booth its arms stretched towards me, its teeth barred. I jumped back letting a squeal escape me. I needed to run. To get as far as I could from this peculiar park. I turned to run and another angel statue was behind me. I turned and backed up so both statues where in my line of vision. It seemed as if they couldn't move if you were looking at them. I had two moving statues looking at me, probably after me for some reason and probably more on the way. Did I run? Did I fight? No, I stood there like a dumb ass. Now I officially failed the fight or flight test. A hand grabbed mine and I turned to face a middle aged man with floppy hair, wearing a bow tie.

"Don't blink" He whispered in my ear and pulled me away from the strange, most likely deadly statues and towards the strange blue box I noticed earlier.

**A/N: I know that was a short and not-very-actiony- chapter but It was sort of a introduction. It will get better I promise. Please read and review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh look another chapter already! I'm being all productive and stuff! Don't expect that for long. Oh by the way for the doctor this is placed right after The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe. Read on.**

Chapter Two:

The strange man pulled me towards the box I noticed earlier. That's it now I am crazy. Why we were going into a wood box for protection against moving statues was beyond me. Was I going to shut up and trust him? Of course not.

"Who the hell are you?! What are those things?! And why the hell are we going into a wood box for protection against moving statues? And I thought I was the crazy one!" I yelled at him trying to yank my hand from his iron grip, and failing miserably.

"I'm the doctor, those are weeping angels and don't judge a book by its cover!" He said as we came up on the box. He snapped his fingers and the doors flew open. He pulled me into the box and shut the doors behind us. Oh. My. God. I was standing in a large room with stairs leading up to a glass floor with a console in the middle and several more staircases leading to different places. He ran up the stair case leading to the glass floor and to the console and began to flip switches and press buttons. I finally got a good look at him. He wore a tweed jacket, suspenders and a pinkish shirt to accompany his bowtie. He just looked, silly.

"I don't know if you noticed but your box is bigger on the inside" I said stupidly

"The TARDIS" He stated simply

"The what?"

"It's called the TARDIS, Time and Relative Dimension in Space"

"Well that's nice to kno- what the hell are you doing?!" I asked as the TARDIS jerked, throwing me off my feet.

"I don't know yet!" He said running over to me with a green stick in his hand. He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the floor. He began to scan me with the green stick. I pushed it away angrily.

"What is that?" He pressed a button on it and it sprang open. He stared at it intently, he seemed to be reading it.

"Sonic screwdriver" He muttered. Yup I'm crazy

"Yes, I thought so" He said closing the sonic screwdriver and walking towards the doors.

"Thought what?" I asked following him. He opened the doors to reveal four weeping angels with their arms extended teeth bared. He slammed the doors shut and whirled around to face me

"They're following you" He said

"What!?"

"Weeping angels, following you. You why are you important? Wait!"

"You said you thought you were crazy, why?" He asked. Staring at me, waiting for an explanation.

"It's nothing" I said shaking my head

"This could be everything" He said putting his hands on my shoulders

"My parents..." I said tears pricking at my eyes at the memory.

"What happened''

"I can't remember it all, it's, fuzzy" I explained shaking him off me

"You need to tell me."

"It's none of your damn business" I said walking up the stairs trying to gain distance from this silly man.

"What's your name?" He asked from behind me

"That also falls under the category of 'None of Your Damn Business' " I said still angry.

"I told you mine"

"'The doctor' doesn't count as a name" I said whipping around to face him. Hands on my hips.

"Yes it does"

"No it doesn't, Mia Meccati is a name, not 'The doctor' " I said just for the sake of argument.

"Aha! You told me your name!" He said triumphantly

"You tricked me!"" I said indignantly

"Yes I did" he said hopping up the stairs and running to the console and clapping his hands.

"Alright Mia Meccati, time to lose those angles" He said beginning to flip switches. I grabbed the railing as the TARDIS began to jerk all over the place again

**A/N: Well there we go! Stuff happened! Yay! Thanks for reading please read and review! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:Hi, sorry I took so long! Life got in the way! Anywho, read on. Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own doctor who or its characters I only own my OC's**

"And just how are we going to do that?" I asked as the TARDIS stopped abruptly  
"I don't know yet" He replied continuing to run around flipping switches  
"What do you mean you don't know? Don't you have a plan?"  
" I'm working on it, weeping angels aren't exactly easy to lose" He said brushing off my questions. He stopped momentarily to pull down a monitor and examine it.  
"I was getting a strange signal, I've locked on. Let's go see what's out there, maybe it'll explain some things" He said starting towards the door.  
"Doctor, What exactly are weeping angels" I asked him.  
"There aliens, There looks deceive you." He said stopping misstep.  
" They are statues and are pretty much harmless. Until turn your back or blink. Then they're fast ,faster than you can ever believe"  
"Okay" I said absorbing the information I just received. Aliens exist, well I guess it's not THAT surprising. Moving statues, flying blue box that's bigger on the inside. what else could it be, really? something flashed across the doctors' face. It looked like, fear. The doctor doesn't look like someone who scares easy. I could have missed it, but I doubt it. If these 'Weeping angels' scare him, they must be bad. Then something dawned on me, something that for some reason terrified me to the very core.  
"Doctor" I asked sitting on the nearby chair and looking at the floor.  
"What happens if we can't lose them? I-If...If they get me" I said speaking around the lump that had formed in my throat. He walked over and crouched down and took my face in both his hands  
"They won't" He said seriously  
"Doctor, What happens" I said staring into his chocolate-brown eyes.  
"They zap you back in time, make you live to death. Or snap your neck. It depends if they need you or not" He said standing up removing his hands from his face and turning away from me  
"Well that's comforting" I mumbled  
"But that's not happening! I'm not going to let it happen!" He said whipping around to face me.  
"Ok?" he asked offering a comforting smile. Hell I need all the comfort I can get. This has been one hell of a day and it's not even close to over yet.  
"OK" I said  
"OK then come along Mecatti" He said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of my seat. Meanwhile that flicker of sadness flashed across his face again. I defiantly didn't imagine it this time. for once I shut up and I didn't question it and let him pull me down the steps and towards the door. He stopped in front of the door, letting go of my hand. He turned to me.  
"You trust me?" He asked  
"What?"  
"I need you need to trust me"  
"I don't understand"  
"Do. you. trust. me." He said holding out his hand. Do I? Trust him I mean. He did appear out of no wear and save me from the weeping angels. He comforted me when I needed it. Can I trust him to help me no matter what? What the hell? now I'm sounding like a fucking soap opera star. Of course I can trust him and even if I'm wrong about him, It's not like I'm I helpless damsel in distress all the time. I can get myself out of anything. Of course those where human, earthy, simple situations. Not moving statue alien ones. am I over thinking this? Probably. My gut is telling me I can trust him and my gut has saved my life before, so what the hell. Let's do this.  
"Hell yeah" I said taking his hand in mine. He pushed he doors open to reveal a large open sunny field, The beautiful deep green grass was littered with beautiful multicolored flowers. The sun shined brightly above us, rising the temperature well into the nineties. About ten feet away little girl stood. She looked about six. She had long brown hair that was pulled into a high pony tail and she wore a blue sun dress with a pretty floral pattern on it. The doctor closed the door behind us as we exited the TARDIS. The little girl walked up to us.  
"Hello doctor!" she said cheerily.  
"How do you know who I am?" The doctor asked her tilting his head to the side  
"I know you silly! The future you Of course" She giggled her blue eyes sparkling and as her delicate giggle escaped her.  
"How do you know him" I asked curiously,  
"Well I'm not allowed to tell you much but, you did say it was OK to tell you this" She said a sly smily tugging at her small lips.  
"tell me what"  
"I'm your daughter" She said, her smile turning from a sly one to a large toothy one. I noticed her front tooth was missing.

**A/N: Duh Duh duh! I know I'm evil. I already have most of the next chapter written. It'll be up tomorrow. I just love your torture. ;D. Thanks for reading! Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi, uh hello yes it's me again. Remeber that whole 'the next chapter will be up tommorow' stuff. Yeah so that was like almost four months ago. So yeah sorry about that. But I have improved my writing skills a bit. so yeah the chapters should be better and longer. so yeah, read on!  
"i'm sorry my what? sorry no, not possible I've never been pregnant!" I said, I may have been panicking just a bit. Ok I was going over the deep end, and I know I shouldn't because of the small child in front of me but, I was having a bad day.  
"Oh did I forget to mention? The TARDIS travels in time as well." The doctor mentioned.  
"Of course it does" I responded bringing my hand up to rub the side of my face. It does make sense I suppose. TIME and relative dimension in space.  
"Shame on you doctor, You should have told her sooner" The girl scolded him. The doctor sighed.  
"I was kind of busy what with the weeping angels and all" He defended.  
"Oh yes them" She sighed  
"You know them?" the doctor asked her.  
"Of course i do. They've been sticking their noses in our business for a while" she said sounding a bit annoyed.  
"Our?" I asked tilting my head to the side. She responded with that sly smile.  
"What's your name." I asked her.  
"I can't tell you" She stated simply.  
"Well why not?" I asked setting a hand on my hip.  
"It's complicated, timey-wimey and all." She said.  
"You talk awful big for a girl your age" I told her.  
"Hey, I'm 7 1/2!" She said before slapping her hand over her mouth.  
"Whoops" She said from behind her hand. I'm guessing she wasn't supposed to say that. I ran a hand through my hair, was she really my , daughter? God that's weird to say. I looked at her, standing there in her floral print dress with her brown wavy hair in a ponytail. Her grey eyes shining from under her long eyelashes. She did look a lot like me. Except for the dimple that showed up when she smiled, and her nose. Ok now i'm just being creepy. The doctor kneeled down next to her.  
"Why are you here?" The doctor asked her. She lowered her hand.  
"I was sent here"  
"By who?" There was that smile again. That little deviant sly smile.  
"Oh! I do need to tell you something very important" She said as if she had forgotten.  
"What?"  
"It's for you, very important, you can't forget" She said looking at me seriously. I gestured for her to continue.  
"The merchant is lying" She said. What the hell does that mean. For a little girl she was very cryptic.  
"What" I said knowing there was little chance of her explaining  
"It'll make sense one day" she winked.  
"Oh and doctor, this doesn't turn out like it did with river. I know that's what you were thinking. Or will be thinking." She turned to him. He looked surprised by that.  
"What does that mean? Doctor?" I asked looking down at him.  
"It will all make sense one day, I promise" she smiled, that dimple evident. Suddenly she turned and looked behind her. I followed her gaze towards a line of trees quite a ways away. I think she could she someone in the trees. She nodded and turned back towards us. She quickly threw herself at the doctor, wrapping her small arms around him and squeezing him tight. She pulled away from him and then threw herself at me. She wrapped her small arms around my waist. I was caught off guard. But still I wrapped my arms around her small frame. She looked up at me and smiled a genuine happy smile before pulling away. Then she abruptly turned and ran through the sunny flower filled field towards the trees. The doctor stood up and we stood there, by the TARDIS until she disappeared into the trees  
"What the hell was that?" I asked turning towards him.  
"I don't know, and i don't like not knowing" He said before dashing off into the tardis.  
"Doctor!" I called before following him into the TARDS. I entered and he was already at the console. Running around and flipping switches and pressing buttons. I walked up the stairs onto the glass floor before collapsing into a chair. Yup there was the shock setting in. Daughter, me how. Well this means I met someone, a husband, boyfriend, one night stand whichever. A child usually required one of those.  
"Mia" a voice broke me out of my shocked state  
"huh?" I said looking up to see the doctor looking over at me.  
"Are you alright?" He asked, a look of concern passing over his features.  
"Hmm yeah fine. Just a bit, shocked is all. I never thought i'd ever have kids"  
"Why?" He asked  
"Not the kids sorta type" I told him a sad smile Appearing on my face. He just carried on with his lever pulling a button pressing.  
"What happens now?" I asked  
"The weeping angels! What happened to them? They chased us, then when we got to that field they just disappeared!" He rambled, his mood picking up a bit.  
"Maybe they like wanted us there?" I offered.  
"But the weeping angel don't concern themselves in the affairs of humans! They feed and kill to benefit themselves. It doesn't make sense!" He said a bit frustrated.  
"Maybe we benefit them?" I offered again .  
"Maybe" He said looking as if a million thoughts were running through his mind. Then the TARDIS jerked and started making a weird grinding-breathing noise. I held onto the bottom of my chair as the doctor fought to control the machine.  
"Not a-fucking-gain" I huffed. The TARDIS stopped abruptly settling down with a strange sound.  
"Where are we now?" I asked getting up and jogging over to the door.  
"Oi! Wait for me!" I heard him behind me. He caught up with me as i reached the door.  
"You can't go running around willy-nilly, you don't know what's out there." He said  
"No, but i'm going to assume it's alien." I told him reaching for the door latch and pulling it open. Before me was what looked like a strange mountain range. Multi-colored flowers were scattered about in small clumps and the grass was a strange deep blue. A light breeze ruffling it. The sky was a amazing swirl of pink, yellow and orange. The three suns in the sky beamed down on us. It was beautiful. Not to far away, nestled between two mountains a small village sat.  
"wow what is this place" I asked stepping out of the tardis.  
"The planet of Izoesis, Year 4451 I believe. indigenous species the Nexisubus. Nice people, peaceful. So why are we here?" The doctor said following me and shutting the doors behind him.  
"This is an actual alien planet, and there are actual aliens down there?" I asked pointing to the small village.  
"Yup, wanna go check it out" He asked smiling knowingly. I smiled and nodded. We set off towards the village. Right so Alien planet. Actual aliens. Meeting my daughter that hasn't been born yet. Yeah I'm probably crazy but I'm going to just go with it.

**A/N: Right that was a bit better. (and longer) let me know what you think about this. Constructive criticism appreciated and welcome. Thanks for reading Read and review please! **


End file.
